I Only Want You
by PeterPanBCxButch
Summary: This is a one shot for mainly the greens! This is a story about how Butch goes about telling Buttercup that he only wants her. I'm terrible at summaries. Please read.


**Me: I am so sorry I have been gone so long! I just didn't have any inspiration or I was writing something else or doing homework. Sorry again. Here's something cute, hope you like it.**

Butch:

There she is again, grumbling about something as she spins the dial on her locker. I had been leaning against the wall between the windows in our school hallways shamelessly flirting with a girl that had been giving me a suggestive look all through my last two periods of the school day when she just had to walk into my line of sight. She was beautiful with her deep raven black hair cascading to her shoulders where the ends suddenly curled up and her peridot green eyes shining with concentration as she gazed upon the dial of her locker. I couldn't stop myself from watching her as she yanks her locker door open, still cursing at whatever she's thinking about, and grabbing her backpack out forcefully. She's upset, and I can't help wanting to comfort her until she's okay enough to tell me what's wrong.

"…So does that sound good enough or what?" The girl in front of me, the one I'd totally forgotten about the second I caught sight of Buttercup, questioned in a tone that she seemed to assume was seductive. I quickly tore my gaze away from Buttercup to look at the girl in front of me. It took me a total of a second to decide I really couldn't care less about the bleach blonde in front of me and to turn my gaze back to the raven beauty that always stole my every thought. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't watch and anticipate Buttercup's every movement and word when I caught sight of her, but Buttercup consumed my every waking moment because I would forget and ignore everything around me when I saw her.

I watched as Buttercup's attention turned from her locker to someone coming from the opposite direction from where I stood. It was her deadbeat boyfriend; in fact, the very thought of him made me sick. I watched as he placed his arm around Buttercup's shoulder and directed her toward the door without a second thought causing her to forget her backpack. I immediately moved toward her open locker and forgotten bag. "Butch?!" the girl exclaimed from behind me. I spun on my heel and looked at her.

"You really need to work on your execution of whatever the hell it is you were trying to do back there. You need to stop dying your hair because it looks like dry straw, not in any way appealing in the least. I was flirting with you because I figured if I humored you, you'd leave me alone." I stated looking her straight in the eyes. My face contained no expression because I really was tired of talking to this girl, and I want to catch Buttercup before that jerk drags her too far away. "Be warned that if you slap me, you'll highly regret it because your so-called boyfriend is heading this way, and I have no objections to telling him exactly how you've been acting and what you've suggested to me in the span of a few hours with me." I responded with a forced smile before continuing in grabbing Buttercup's bag and closing her locker.

I pushed my way through the crowd to the outside of the school. I looked around everywhere for Buttercup, but couldn't see her anywhere. Luckily, I know where she lives, so I can just drop it off there for her. I've got a lot of walking to do, hopefully Buttercup isn't with that jerk when I drop her bag off. I'm not sure I could hold back from hitting him in his unattractive mug.

"Hey Butch! Is that Buttercup's backpack?" A female voice sounded from behind me as I as I walked home. I stopped to turn and see that it was Bubbles, Buttercup's slightly younger sister, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, it's Buttercup's. I'm just bringing it to her; she forgot it at school." I stated looking at Bubbles slightly curious. Bubbles was cute, but she was that overly mushy and adorable cute that I just wasn't interested in. But Bubbles had this look on her face like she wanted to say something or ask me to do something. I sighed before looking expectantly at her. "Did you need me to tell her something for you, or did you need something else?" I asked curiously.

"If you wouldn't mind, then can you tell her that I'm with Boomer? I would really appreciate if you-" Bubbles spoke sheepishly before she suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes suddenly widened as a huge smile rose to the surface of her face. I was becoming concerned because her smile continued to grow despite the fact that it looked like it was about to break her face. I would hate if that happened, for Boomer's sake because he was head over heels for Bubbles and he was hoping to kiss her soon. "Oh my gosh! You are bringing her bag to her because she only suddenly realized that she had forgotten it in all of your hand holding glory! And you being her chivalrous and loving prince charming volunteered to run back and grab it for her as she walked the rest of the way home where you'll meet her with a smile! And she'll just smile at you as she invites you in, and you'll just sit on the couch smiling and cuddling and whispering loving words into each other's ears as you feed eat other small chocolates and-" Bubbles explained, her voice becoming more high pitched the more she spoke about whatever it was she was talking about.

I'm sure she would have continued if Boomer hadn't walked up to her and placed his hand over her mouth with a smile. "Bubbles, you're confusing how you and I are with how Butch is. Butch wouldn't do half of that; besides, doesn't Buttercup already have a boyfriend?" Boomer spoke to her. I was ready to hit him for bringing up that jerk.

"I'm leaving. I gotta get this to Buttercup. And I really think you'd like to avoid me hitting you. So bye." I stated sourly as I began walking again.

Buttercup:

"Benedict, I just-" I pushed to say before he planted his lips back onto mine to shut me up. I had been thinking about this all day, I'd even been mumbling about it while I was grabbing my stuff to come home before Benedict suddenly showed up and forced me to walk with him to his car and him bringing us back to my house. Shit, I'd left my backpack at school with my open locker because Benedict had surprised me by coming to my locker earlier than usual, shocking me enough to cause me to drop my bag.

I pushed Benedict away from me, really wishing that he had gotten that I really didn't want to be around him right now. I mean, I had been avoiding him all day because he was being really overbearing and not in a good way. "Benedict, I don't want this. I told you that I didn't want this, so why do you keep pushing?!" I asked as I scowled at me.

"Because I know you, it only takes something to start for you to realize that you actually want something." Benedict spoke with a smile. He continued to hold my face and smile at me. "All it is, is a lot of kissing and a little pain before all you feel is amazing pleasure. Trust me Buttercup, you'll love it. So I'm not going to let your meaningless worries get in the way of us advancing our relationship." Benedict spoke before trying to kiss me again. I just turned my head to talk.

"They aren't meaningless worries! I don't want to make our relationship sexual! Hell, we barely have a relationship because all you want to do is kiss and make-out, and now have sex! Whenever we're around other people, you barely let me talk or when I'm having a conversation with someone, you come and place your arm around my shoulder and pull me away. You only ever take me to that stupid arcade restaurant where you order for both of us and then halfway through ditch me to hang out with your friends and make me always pay for all the food that not only you and I get, but everything your friends order." I yelled getting even more worked up as I moved toward the other side of the room. I unconsciously noticed that I was now closer to the front door than before. "You've left me there alone before!" I yelled.

Benedict looked like he was getting annoyed as he walked slowly over to me. I huffed out a deep breath as my anger continued to flow through me. I shook my head before walking out the front door; I could hear Benedict as he followed me. Suddenly my arm was grabbed and I was roughly pulled toward Benedict. My face contorted in pain as his hold on my arm tightened. "Stop being a tease Buttercup, it's how you can show me that you love me. It'll be the way that I show you just how much I love you." Benedict said pulled me to him and kissed me against my will, one of his hands moving toward my shirt when something caused him to stop and turn to look behind him.

My arm was suddenly freed as Benedict crashed to the ground, blood beginning to pour out of his nose. I turned to look at an angry Butch. Butch and I had been really close since we met in eighth grade, or we had been until we had different classes in sophomore year and I met Benedict. I used to always hope and wish to be able to spend time with him because he treated me with respect like I liked, but he made me feel special at the same time.

Of course I'm grateful to Butch for helping me, but I couldn't help that he had taken my outlet for my anger away from me by helping me. So I did what any non-rational me would do, and I directed my previously clenched fist into Butch's cheek. I held back on some of my force that was going to be used, but the moment Benedict started to climb to his feet, I used the rest of the force and punched him in the gut.

"Why the hell did you hit me for?!" Butch yelled from behind me. I immediately spun to look at Butch as he climbed to his feet and rubbed his chin. I glared at him menacingly, but he just continued to scowl back at me not backing down.

"I didn't need some male to come to my rescue like I'm some great damsel-in-distress! I could have taken care of myself, I didn't need you to hit him because I was going to hit him, and I hit you because you took away my chance to hit him!" I exclaimed getting in his face as close as I could with him towering nine to ten inches over me. I was ready to retort back with even more anger when he grabbed.

Butch roughly yet carefully grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my mouth to his in a rough kiss. The kiss was far more passionate than any I had ever had before. Far more passionate than anything Benedict could have ever given to me. My arms immediately grabbed onto his shoulders. I could feel Butch tense as he prepared for me to push him away, but I surprised him when I used my hold on his shoulders to push me up further. Butch relaxed and surprised me when he grabbed the back of my legs and lifted me up into the air.

I broke away from the kiss despite the fact that it was amazing. Butch was looking at me with a satisfied smile slowly crawling across his lips the longer we looked at each other. I could feel Butch's arm move down my thigh before slipping to rest under my ass as his other hand moved to trace down my cheek to my lips. I lifted an eyebrow as he continued to smile at me. I turned my head to look at Benedict. "You and I were finished the minute you tried to pressure me into sleeping with you. Have a miserable life, Benedict; I promise to never think of you again." I stated with a forced, fake smile. I turned to look back at Butch, moving my arms to hold around his neck. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? I have chilling to do, now hurry up and carry me to my room. Move it, Butchie Boy." I commanded looking into Butch's eyes seriously.

He smiled before he began to walk us into my house and up the stairs, making sure to lock the doors as we went through them. Although we almost went tumbling down the stairs when I tangled my fingers in Butch's soft hair as I kissed him, we made it safely to my room where Butch dropped our bags before setting me onto my back on my bed. Not once did either Butch or I break the kiss that I'd started on the stairway until the song Take a Hint began to play from my back right pocket.

We separated and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear. "Hello? What do you want Bubbles?" I asked slightly out of breath. I only began to half listen to what Bubbles was talking about when Butch moved my hair to one side and began to softly kiss down the back of my neck. "What you say Bubbles?" I asked slightly breathless.

 _"_ _Did Butch inform you that I was not going to be home any time soon because I'm with Boomer?"_ Bubbles' voice questioned through the phone curiously. I turned my head to look at Butch amused before paying my attention back to Bubbles.

"No, he hadn't informed me, but I figured it out when he hadn't arrived home." I stated still amused with Butch as he just smirked at me. I shook my head as I took a deep breath to say my piece and hang up on Bubbles before she screamed my head off. "Sorry Bubbles, but I have to get back to making out with and beating up my new boyfriend. I promise that you can talk his ears off tomorrow when you see him with me tomorrow. And before you ask, yes I dumped Benedict. Bye Bubbles!" I rushed before hanging up my cell phone and throwing it onto my nightstand. I turned to Butch and immediately tackled him onto the floor.

"You're dating?!" Bubbles exclaimed as Butch sat behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his chin resting comfortably on my head as we sat atop a picnic table after school. Boomer had Bubbles' hand wrapped within in his, holding her back in case she was planning on attacking either of us. Blossom continued to hold onto her small laughter as Brick's arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her glued to his side.

"Yes, Butch and I are together. He actually understands that I'm not ready, and he knows how to actually treat me. And before you ask, we only kissed and studied yesterday." I responded with a smile. Bubbles seemed to absorb this information before deciding what she wanted to say. "Okay, we only made out a lot yesterday, but we did try to study. We just ended up arguing about certain things and then one of us would kiss the other to shut them up. And before you ask me or Butch even more questions, why don't you ask Blossom to explain why it is I found a trail of clothing from the top of the stairs leading to her room when I woke up last night. I'm sure Bloss has some great insight for that trail and the fact that I had to avoid the kitchen around one or two this morning; I'm sure it has to do with all the whispering and giggling that had woken me up in the first place." I smirked as my gaze locked onto my red headed sister.

Blossom's eyes widened as the smile was wiped off of her face. Brick's eyes refused to meet anyone's as his and Blossom's cheeks grew redder by the second. I could feel Butch's silent laughter vibrate against my back as he moved his head to my shoulder and tightened his arms even further around me. Bubbles' gaze shot to the red couple upon the registering of my words worked through her head. Boomer looked as if he was about to laugh his ass off at my news. "I thought it was some evil elves until I noticed Blossom and Brick clad in only their underwear standing in the kitchen as they grabbed chocolate syrup, marshmallows, and strawberries from the fridge. Of course those were all eaten up by this morning, weren't they Bloss? Brick?" I continued to tease as they both grew even redder. Butch was having a hard time holding back his full out laughter now. But I wasn't done because it had been Blossom that had told Bubbles about seeing Butch and I kissing in the hallway this morning and between our classes.

"You know, I'm partly surprised, but extremely proud of you both. Blossom, I'm proud of you for trying something new and different than anything you would normally do." I said as my smile grew. Blossom's eyes widened even further as she correctly interpreted the mischievous glint in my eyes as my smirk grew even further. "Brick, I'm just proud of you for how high and loud you got my sister to scream your name and how out of her element you got her. Just make sure to inform me before you plan on seducing my sister again because I really couldn't get a lot of sleep last night. Though I know you two didn't sleep too well either last night." I smirked as Bubbles immediately began to spout a million questions as the red couple.

"That was a little mean, Butterbutt. You left out the fact that while you were using me as backup against the noises in your kitchen. Or a witness to the trail of red and pink clothes in the hall. Or you using me as your personal teddy bear that made sure you didn't pay too much attention to the loud noises coming from your sister's room." Butch whispered in my ear with a smile before he roughly bit the tip of my ear.

I laughed lightly at his statement. Butch had stayed the night in my room where we just talked and occasionally kissed the whole night. We gladly laughed at the irony that the most mature siblings were having loud intercourse while the least mature siblings were staying abstinent and merely talking and making out a little. I turned my head to look at Butch better. "If I had said any of that, Bubbles would be spouting questions at all four of us. Now you and I can just quietly make it over to your bike, and we can go hang out at your place where it's quiet and soundproof." I whispered back as my teeth lightly clamped down on my bottom lip.

"Thought you weren't ready?" Butch questioned with a confused look on his face.

"No, I just didn't want to give myself to the wrong guy. And it's not like you and I haven't gone on dates before. You've taken me as your date to all the dances that I've attended since we met, you've taken me to the movies more times than I could count, and you've always bought me stuff for holidays every year. You and I were dating more than Benedict and I ever were. So what's to stop us?" I answered biting my lip even harder as a smirk graced my lips. Butch's eyes widened before a smirk took over his face. He immediately pulled me off the picnic table and to his motorcycle.

"To tell you the truth Butch, I have always wanted you. I just wasn't sure you wanted me." I said when we walked into Butch's room. I turned to look at Butch curiously.

"I only want you, Butterbutt." Butch spoke before I punched his shoulder and he kissed me.

 **Me: Thank you so much for reading. I hope it was okay. I love all you readers because I know that I am so much like you. Thanks again! Have a good day!**


End file.
